I. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to the field of wireless communications. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to intercell interference mitigation.
II. Related Art
Wireless communication systems are continually seeking to optimize system performance while decreasing interference. The capacity of a wireless communication system can be improved by fully utilizing the available operating bandwidth. In cellular-type wireless communication systems, each cell is typically configured to operate in a predetermined operating band. Frequency reuse refers to the ability of a system to assign the same operating band to multiple cells, sectors, or other defined coverage areas. A maximum utilization of the available operating band implements a frequency reuse of one, where every cell operates over the same operating band. However, transmissions within a given cell often contribute to interference experienced by users in adjacent or overlapping cells, particularly contributing to the interference in those overlapping coverage areas occupying the same frequency spectrum. Many cellular-type wireless communication systems implement a frequency reuse plan that does not fully utilize operating bandwidth in each cell in order to reduce intercell interference. For example, more sparsely populated spectrum reuse schemes may implement a frequency reuse of three or frequency reuse of six. However, the inability to utilize the complete operating band limits system capacity and does not eliminate the possibility of inter-system sources of interference.